Upset Feline
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Mimi comes home from work in a bitter mood one night and Maureen just makes it way worse. Maureen/Mimi friendship. Oneshot.


**I had this written for like forever...and I finally wanted to post it. Enjoy. I don't own rent. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Upset Feline

"Someone pass me my beer." Roger said, his hand extended waiting for it to be passed to him.

"Dude, it's sitting right in front of you." Mark said, pointing to the coffee table, which Roger was sitting directly in front of.

Roger sighed, "I know, but I don't want to move."

"Some things never change." Maureen said, rolling her eyes, "Move your lazy ass and get it yourself."

"Here, honey." Angel smirked, walking back from the kitchen passing the beer on her way back to Collins.

"Thanks, Angel." Roger said, glaring in Maureen's direction, sticking out his tongue, getting flipped off by Maureen in return.

"You two…" Joanne said shaking her head, smirking, wrapping an arm around Maureen's shoulders.

"Us two what?" Maureen asked, wrapping her arms tightly around Joanne's waist, resting her head on the lawyer's shoulder.

"Are like brother and sister." Collins pointed out.

Roger shrugged, taking a sip of his beer, his eyes lighting up as he watched Mimi climb through the fire escape window. "Hey, babe." He smiled. "How was work?"

Mimi huffed, flopping in the spot next to Roger, letting his warm arm pull her close.

"Good Mimi's finally here. How about a lap dance?" Maureen asked, winking in the dancer's direction.

"How about no." Mimi said her tone firm and serious, it was obvious she had a bad night at work.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Angel asked, reaching out, placing a hand on her knee.

"I hate my job." Mimi sighed, "I hate the old perverts that come in wanting me to dance all over them…they're disgusting. Don't they have wives!?"

"Probably…" Collins said, "But they probably ain't getting any at home, so they come to you."

"I'm not an old pervert…" Maureen said with a flirty smile.

Mark snorted, while Mimi glared in her direction. She was used to Maureen's playful games; they joked around a lot actually, and would playfully flirt when Roger wasn't around, but tonight Mimi wasn't in the mood to put up with getting hit on.

"Not now, honey." Joanne whispered, pulling Maureen back. She didn't exactly enjoy the game Mimi and Maureen played, but she settled with she'd rather it be Mimi who she trusted, than some random girl who she didn't trust.

Maureen pouted, and pulled away to use the bathroom.

Roger pulled Mimi closer, kissing the top of her head. "At least you're home now."

"But then I have to go back tomorrow." Mimi huffed, not feeling very positive.

"Why don't you quit?" Mark suggested.

"I need the money." Mimi countered, jumping out of her spot on the couch. "I need a drink as well."

Angel watched with concern as her best friend headed into the kitchen, "You think she's upset about something more than her job?"

"Could be." Joanne replied,

Mimi headed back to the couches just as Maureen came back from the bathroom, the two of them passing by each other, and of course Maureen took that moment to slap the dancer's ass, not expecting Mimi to react so harshly.

"Maureen you're a fucking pervert!" Mimi shouted, throwing her glass of wine in the diva's face, and shoving her. She angrily set her now empty glass on the table and stormed out of the loft.

Maureen stood shocked, wiping her face free from wine. "Was it something I said?"

"More like something you did!" Roger angrily said, "Don't touch my girlfriend!"

"We always slap asses!" Maureen argued back, "She's never done that before."

"Hon, I think she's just having a rough night." Angel explained, resting a hand on Maureen's shoulder.

Joanne sent Maureen a fierce look, her eyebrows cocked, "What do you _mean_ you always slap asses?"

"It's just a friendly slap." Maureen said, "Pookie, it's nothing. It's just a thing Mimi and I do."

"Explain this thing." Roger said, his voice solid.

"You guys I think I should really go talk to Mimi." Maureen said. "I don't want her upset with me."

With that Maureen ran for the door, gladly using any excuse to get out of that awkward situation.

Down in her apartment, Mimi laid on her couch, staring at the wall. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, figuring it was Roger, and surprised when it was Maureen. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Maureen quickly replied, walking into the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Mimi sat up, her arms crossed, her eyes locked with Maureen's, waiting for more.

Maureen bit her lip, nervously looking around, "What else do you want me to say!? You can't get mad. I'm Maureen, I'm a pervert. Everyone knows this. Especially you."

"Well the act is getting old." Mimi bitterly said. "You have a girlfriend, be a pervert towards her."

"But we're always playful with each other." Maureen said,

"Well I don't want to be playful anymore." Mimi replied.

Maureen nodded, "Okay, I'll accept that. Now will you please come back up and join us? I don't want to be the cause of ruining your night."

"I'm not in the mood." Mimi stated,

Maureen joined her on the couch, sitting a safe distance away, "What else is wrong?"

"People!" Mimi blurted, "People don't even know me, but they pay to have me rub all over them and for what? So they can grab my ass? I don't understand how people can do that?"

"Sadly…there are people out there who don't want to get to know you." Maureen said, "That's why they have places like the Cat Scratch Club. They don't have to feel guilty about what they just did, because they don't see you as a person, they see you as a dancer, who will give them a no strings attached lap dance, which get's them off."

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Maureen sighed and carried on.

"Look just quit." Maureen said, "You've worked there long enough, and it's really starting to get you." She shrugged, "Maybe Joanne can get you a job as her secretary or something. And…" Maureen paused, "Roger…he loves you for you and not just your body."

Mimi slightly smiled at the thought of Roger.

"We all love you." Maureen smirked, lightly punching her shoulder, "And I hope you know I'm just joking around when I make those flirty comments towards you. I should have held my tongue tonight because you were upset. I really do see pass your nice ass, sexy body, and gorgeous face. I see you, and you're a fucking awesome person, and one of my closes friends."

Mimi's smile grew, turning her head to face Maureen, "Is Maureen Johnson getting cheesy?"

Maureen smirked, playfully sticking out her tongue, "No." She quickly answered, standing up, "Now come on, before Roger and Joanne think we're having sex."

"You wish." Mimi said, wrapping her arms around her for a friendly hug. "Thanks Maureen. You actually know just the right things to say when you want to."

"How do you think I win Joanne back all the time?" Maureen smiled, pulling Mimi closer.

Mimi simply smiled, resting her head on Maureen's shoulder, shaking her head when she felt Maureen's hand resting on her ass.

"Hey, Maureen?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to stop groping me?" Mimi giggled, once again amused by the diva's perverted ways. She did secretly like the attention she would get from Maureen though.

"Sorry." Maureen smirked, pulling a way from the hug, "But I didn't get any wine in my face this time…so I take it's game on?"

Mimi smiled, her eyes mischievously glittering. "Game on!" She said slapping Maureen's ass hard as she ran pass her friend and back upstairs to the loft.

"Oh it's on!" Maureen shouted, quickly dashing out the door after her.


End file.
